


Astolfo X You

by AmoreFiction



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Astolfo, Boys Kissing, Creampie, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Male Character, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoreFiction/pseuds/AmoreFiction
Summary: This is a short, stand-alone sex scene I wrote involving Astolfo. It is written in the second person because I wanted to experiment with different perspectives. I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Astolfo | Rider of Black/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Astolfo X You

Astolfo grips his ass cheeks and pulls them apart, presenting his gaping pink anus. It twitches at you, gasping in lust as your eyes are drawn down to his smooth ball sack and the stiff cock dangling below.

“Don’t leave me waiting,” Astolfo pouts, his purple eyes glistening with anticipation.

You do not need to be told twice. You push your penis’s head into his hole. Astolfo’s slender back arcs, and he releases a mewing whimper. You push your penis further inside, until his sphincter is pinching halfway down your shaft. Astolfo’s hands slip from his sweating cheeks to press their palms against the bed as he braces for what comes next.

You pull your penis back to the head, indulging in his warmth before thrusting until his ass cheeks squish against your hips. Astolfo’s cock bucks in tandem with your thrust. His braid slips off the side of his back, and he inhales sharply.

You pull back to the head and thrust again, and then again and again. Each time you thrust, the tight enclosure of Astolfo’s anus rubs shivering sensation into your body. The thrusting continues, unconsciously speeding up. Astolfo’s yelps grow louder and less controlled, as if he doesn’t care who hears him.

Pushing against his pleasure and pain, he reaches back to one of the hands you’ve planted on his hips. He gently guides you down to his bulging cock. You wrap your fingers around it and begin to stroke with each thrust.

His cock’s skin easily glides back and forth across the rigid flesh underneath. Precum begins to coat both his penis and your own, frothing with their respective motions. You get so absorbed by fucking Astolfo that your legs loose strength and you collapse forward.

Your bare chest brushes against his shoulder blades. You let yourself rest against him for a moment, hoping Astolfo can feel how much he’s made your heart race.

When you resume thrusting, your free hand slips around his midsection and up to his nipples. Astolfo puts one of his hands on the back of yours. As you both knead his flat chest, you feel his heart aggressively thumping.

You keep rubbing his nipples and cock, the tension in your crotch building. You slouch over so your head is beside his. His pink hair tickles your ear as you notice his tongue lolling out.

“In … or out?”, you ask.

“In, where else?”, he replies with a fanged grin.

You straighten your back and move your hands to his hips. Astolfo begins to stroke his nipples and cock in your place. The pace of your thrusts increases as the tension in your crotch becomes unbearable.

You relax your body as you shove your whole shaft inside. Semen spurts into Astolfo’s rectum, enough that some is forced to well up in a white ring around the base of your cock. You pull out. A thick strand of cum hangs in the air between Astolfo’s twitching anus and the dripping web sheathing your penis.

He drops onto the bed, heaving with excitement. You feel the desire to join him, but a nagging issue keeps you from doing so. Astolfo did not cum.

You grab his slender ankles and turn him over.

“Wh-Wha-Wha-What?!”, he stammers. You look down at his crotch and the red pillar sticking straight up into the cold air.

You don’t respond to him, instead dropping to your knees and putting your mouth around his glans. Your tongue runs circles around his urethra, taking in his soft texture and the taste of his precum. Astolfo bites his lower lip and puts a hand on the back of your head.

As you continue to lick around the head of his penis, you cup one hand to his balls and place the other under his creamy right thigh. His sack yields to your squeezes, the testes within squishing to the sides when you apply pressure and coming back together when you relent.

Astolfo’s trembling legs tell you that he’s close to cumming, but that’s not the dominant concern in your mind as you push him down to the back of your throat; you simply want more. His shaft runs through the valley of your tongue. His heat fills your cheeks as they contract with the pressure of your sucking motions. You move your head up and down, each time taking him in just a little deeper, training your gag reflex.

Eventually, you can take him down to the base, your Adam’s apple bulging each time. Astolfo lifts his torso up from the bed and leans over you. His braid falls down from over his shoulder to drape on your back.

“In or out?”, he slyly asks, knowing full well how occupied your mouth is.

You answer by sliding your hand from his balls across his taint and between his ass cheeks. Your finger slips into his anus, swirling around the semen within.

“O-Okay,” Astolfo moans. He cums as your lips are kissed to the hilt of his sword. Semen gushes into the back of your throat, coating it with gooey warmth. You resist the urge to gag and pull his cock out of your mouth, leaving a trail of salty cum to settle on your tongue. You close your mouth as soon as he’s out to prevent anything from escaping.

Astolfo lies back on the bad, his chest heaving with each breath. You climb onto the bed as well, navigating your legs around his so you can position yourself overtop of him. He tilts his head curiously as you cast your shadow over him. You lower your lips onto his. His purple eyes widen while you stare into them. It’s a normal kiss, that is, until you open your mouth. His semen flows along your tongue as it invades his mouth. He reciprocates your invasion, pressing his tongue against yours and licking cum from its surface.

Your exchange lasts until both of your mouths are thoroughly glazed. You part lips and raise your head. Astolfo swallows a moment after you do as you each maintain eye contact. You collapse onto the bed next to him. His arm snakes around your shoulders and you put your palm on his chest as you nuzzle against him, letting his heartbeat lull you to sleep.


End file.
